


Where I Belong

by NoSpaces123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), 5up - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Ghostbur, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, a good dad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSpaces123/pseuds/NoSpaces123
Summary: Fundy goes home.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	Where I Belong

He doesn’t stop to leave a note. His hands are already shaking too much to write. Fundy packs a single bag, leaving the crater of L’Manberg in the cover of night. He remembers the explosion vividly. Every burn he sustained, every cut from the following fight. But the pain was nothing compared to everything he’s been through since then.

He watched his father go mad, clinging to power he never truly had. He had let Wilbur coddle him, following him through his presidency until he was outvoted. Fundy even ran against him in the elections. It was only a joke, but it was the start of his rebellion against his father’s tyranny. He remembers burning the flag that marked their once great country. Schlatt gave him a chance, a purpose. For as long as that lasted. Tubbo had a lot on his shoulders. It was a shame Fundy wouldn’t be around to see him remake the country.

The rain begins pouring down, pelting off Fundy’s back. He pulls his hat down, shielding his face from the weather. Water drips down his neck and he tugs his jacket tighter around himself. The clanking of a skeleton causes him to quicken his pace.

Eret offered him a new family, a place to belong. After the discovery of the ghost that his father left behind, Fundy jumped at the chance to replace what he had lost, to have someone who would accept him for who he was. But once again he was left forgotten, promises of adoption long broken. No apology was good enough to forgive how many times he had been left alone, wondering why no one was ever there for him.

A bolt of lightning makes the hybrid jump, shivering in the cold night air. His feet ache, losing track of how long he’s been walking. Somewhere up ahead there was light. A torch or lantern promising shelter from the elements.

Dream’s betrayal opened every wound he had amassed. He had promised so much, given Fundy so much hope. If he couldn’t find a new family, he would make one. He poured everything into making everything perfect for their special day. Only to be left at the altar with a broken heart and the reminder that he had no one he could trust. He should’ve seen the signs, how he was so infatuated with his best friend. But Fundy wanted so desperately to trust him that he was willing to ignore everything.

That was when he received the letter.

“Fundy?” A warm voice called out to him.

The fox hybrid glanced up, tired eyes finding the figure of a man holding a pickaxe. Fundy swayed on his feet, staggering forward. The tool was quickly dropped and the man rushed to catch him before he toppled to the ground. 

“F-Five,” Fundy mumbled, the exhaustion setting in. 

5up wrapped his arms tightly around the fox, holding him upright. He took off his bright red scarf, wrapping around Fundy’s neck. “It’s alright, you’re safe.” The man reassured him, his breath visible in the frigid air.

Fundy revelled in the warmth he emitted, hiding his face in the man’s neck. 5up frowned, running a hand through the fox’s hair. “Let’s get you inside.”

“Please don’t leave me, five,” He pleaded, his voice cracking and eyes filling with tears. 

5up shushed him, wiping the tears from Fundy's face even as anger grew in the pit of his stomach. “I’m not going anywhere,” 5up told him sincerely. He picked Fundy up, taken aback by how easy it was to do so. 5up took him inside and lay him down, sitting on the bed beside him. “You should’ve come to me sooner.”

Fundy muttered something neither of them understood, reaching for 5up’s hand. The man obliged, holding tightly with one hand and using the other to brush through his tangled orange hair. Within moments, Fundy’s exhaustion had claimed him and the fox passed out on the bed. 5up stayed silent, waiting for him to drift further into sleep. 

“How could they do this to you?” He murmured. 

5up leaned over Fundy, gently kissing the top of his head. He stood up, closing the door to his room. The diamond sword mounted on the wall glinted, caught by a sliver of the moon peeking through the clouds. 5up gritted his teeth, reminded of his anger. The blade was heavy in his hands, left unused for so long. 

“They should never have hurt you.”


End file.
